Los Caballeros las Prefieren Brutas
by mel8mel
Summary: Total, ya no le importaba mucho que Ron no fuera ningún caballero, ella tampoco era ninguna bruta, ¿verdad?  One-Shot Ron


**Los Caballeros las Prefieren Brutas**

En los últimos años todas –la mayoría- con las que había salido –léase, solo por una noche – le habían dicho que era todo un caballero. Les acomodaba la silla para que se sentaran, que les ofrecían el brazo al entrar a algún lado, y demás, pero lo cierto, es que todas y cada una con las que había salido eran unas huecas y, como Ginny decía, unas brutas.

Pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, se conformaba con tener una buena noche y ya.

Sólo había tres mujeres con las que no se comportaba así: su hermana Ginny, su madre, y su mejor _amiga_, Hermione. Y es que, simplemente, con ellas no se le daba eso.

Harry, su mejor amigo y el novio de su única hermana, le había dicho varias veces que tal vez con ellas no se comportaba así por una simple razón: ninguna de ellas estaba hueca, ni, mucho menos, eran brutas.

Ginny era su hermana, jamás la vería como mujer, sino como una niña pequeña que le molesta que la molesten; por lo tanto, Ronald, se encargaba de complacerla en ese aspecto.

Su madre era diferente. Ella siempre lo estaba regañando o, sino, haciéndole mimos. A ella no la podía tratar como una mas con las que pasaba la noche, a ella la tenía que tratar como todos tratan a su madre. Haciéndola enojar, desobedeciéndola, y mucho más. Con ella simplemente era el pequeño Ronnie, que la hacía rabiar y sonreír.

Y con Hermione, con ella todo era anormal para todos, menos para ellos. Estaba consciente de que Hermione era toda una mujer. Desde hacía varios años, sus ojos la veían como algo más que como una amiga; sin embargo, tampoco con ella no se le daba ese gesto de caballerosidad.

Siempre la hacía enojar. Nunca paraba de retarla. Peleaban a cada rato. Varias veces se insultaban. Incluso, a veces – en los peores casos-, se dejaban de hablar por días, incluso.

Pero a pesar de eso, ella seguía a su lado – lo cual agradecía-, como la buena amiga que era.

En el fondo sabía porque actuaba diferente estando con ella. Y es que sólo con ella podía ser el verdadero Ron y no el falso caballero.

Le encantaba molestarla, ver su cara roja de furia, sus ojos echando chispas, literalmente, sus labios y su ceño fruncido, y, sobre todo, su enmarañado cabello, más indomable que nunca. Era en esos momentos que solo quería hacer una cosa.

Besarla.

Y aunque varias veces – todas- no podía dejar de sentirse mal, porque, solo pocas veces, Hermione, salía con su rostro, completamente, seco, no dejaba de hacerla rabiar.

**...**

Tenía mucho trabajo en su oficina, pero, aun así, prefería estar pensando en la castaña. Hermione estaba tan solo a dos oficinas de él. Nada le costaba ir a visitarla y, de paso, pedirle una disculpa bien merecida, aunque el pelirrojo no pensara lo mismo.

Caminó lentamente hacia la oficina de Hermione, pensando en qué le podría decir para que lo perdonara; sin embargo, llegó con la mente en blanco.

Tocó la puerta dos veces y, después de que Hermione le dejase pasar, entró.

La castaña estaba en su escritorio, no dejó mover sus dedos sobre el teclado, hasta que Ron llamó su atención carraspeando, incómodo. Casi inmediatamente, Hermione levantó la vista, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Le había reconocido incluso cuando había tocado la puerta, pero aun así no dio señales de haberlo reconocido.

Aun seguía muy enojada con él por lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Por eso, no dio señales de importarle su presencia hasta que el pelirrojo carraspeó.

-Ah, eres tú – dijo Hermione, tratando de sonar indiferente_._

-Sí, soy yo, Hermione – dijo Ron -. El 'amigo' – hizo comillas- al que nunca le cuentas nada…

Hermione cerró los ojos y dio un hondo suspiro, para después, calmadamente, hablar con Ron.

-¿Qué necesitas, Ron?- Preguntó Hermione, evitando la mirada del pelirrojo; los ojos azules del pelirrojo, eran su debilidad.

-Nada en especial –dijo-, caminaba por aquí cuando dije '_iré a ver a mi mejor amiga y me disculparé'_-Hermione levantó una ceja, incrédula -. Pero, al ver tus malos modales, con los cuales me recibiste, se me ha quitado la culpa.

-Oh, vamos, Ronald –dijo-, ni siquiera lo lamentas.

-¿Quién dijo eso? –Preguntó Ron, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Tú harías cualquier cosa con tal de arruinar mi día – reclamó-, y qué mejor forma que ir y arruinar mi cita.

-Ni siquiera sabía que estabas en ese restaurante –mintió.

-¿Enserio? Porque recuerdo que Harry, hace unos minutos, vino y se disculpó por haberte dicho en dónde y con quién estaba.

Ron evitó a toda costa las almendras que Hermione tenía por ojos y se hizo el desentendido.

La castaña suspiró cansinamente y regresó a su trabajo, mientras que Ron se sentaba en el cómodo sillón de la oficina de su amiga.

-No…, no recuerdo nada mencionado por _tu amigo, _sobre tu cita – mintió.

-¡Ron! –Exclamó Hermione, frustrada.

-Bien, tal vez mencionó un par de cosas – dijo-, pero no lo recuerdo. Se me olvidó todo lo que tiene que ver con tu cita.

-Contigo no se puede –suspiró Hermione.

-Perdóname por arruinar tu cita con McLaggen, Hermione – se disculpó Ron.

Azul y café se conectaron y Hermione supo que esa era otra de sus sinceras disculpas.

La castaña sonrió deteniendo las lágrimas que rogaban por salir.

-Ron, enserio que no entiendo por qué haces esto, me confundes – dijo Hermione.

-Pues me disculpo por sentirme mal y…

-No, me refiero a lo de arruinar mi cita, lo mismo pasó con Víctor – dijo.

-Es que ellos no te merecen – dijo-. Te apuesto a que sólo te quieren para una cosa.

-Oh, entonces son de tu tipo –sonrió Hermione, irónica-, con razón los conoces tan bien…

-Yo jamás te llevaría a la cama, Hermione – _No forzadamente, claro_, pensó. Pero lo dijo tan bruscamente –tratando de que no hubiese mal entendidos-, que a Hermione le dio a entender, que tan solo pensarlo le daba asco.

-Lo sé –suspiró Hermione -, pero deja que cometa mis propios errores, ¿sí? –pidió.

- Está bien, pero luego no vengas a llorar en mi hombro, Hermione – advirtió -, porque no estaré.

-Pero yo sí estaré y, con gusto, le daré mi hombro – interrumpió Ginny, entrando por la puerta -. Buenos días, Hermione. Ronald.

-Buenos días, Ginny –saludó Hermione.

- Ginevra –saludó Ron.

-Necesito que revisemos estos papeles, Hermione – dijo.

- Está bien – sonrió Hermione.

-Yo…, me voy.

Salió de la oficina, sin más. La culpa no se demoró en invadirle.

Claro que, si era necesario, él estaría para ella cuando lo quisiera, pero prefería que Hermione no lo necesitara para eso.

Decidió recompensarla, pero más tarde le diría, ahora quería dejarla para que se despejara y se le pasara el coraje con él. Aunque tener a Ginny en el mismo lugar que Hermione, luego de una pelea, no era de gran ayuda, ni para él, ni para ella.

**...**

Hermione estaba bien dormida. A pesar de ser las siete de la noche, desde que había llegado (5.30) a su casa había tenido mucho sueño. Por eso, apenas llegó, arregló el desorden de su sala y, después de ponerse algo más cómodo, se quedó dormida.

Estaba casi segura de que los golpes que la estaban despertando no eran producto de su sueño. Se escuchaban muy reales, supo que venían de la puerta principal.

Los golpes cesaron y ella consiguió dormirse de nuevo, cuando los golpes se incrementaron y ahora unos fuertes gritos los acompañaban, despertó por completo.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! –Gritó Ron, golpeando la puerta con los puños, volteando a ver a la ventana de arriba - ¡Hermione! ¡Vamos, deja de dormir y abre la maldita puerta!

-¿Quién demonios te crees para venir así, Ronald?-Preguntó Hermione, asomándose por la ventana de su cuarto, entre sorprendida y enojada.

-Hola, Hermione –saludó Ron como si no hubiese pasado nada, lo que hizo que Hermione se enojara más -. Vístete – dijo, sin más.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Hermione pensando haber escuchado mal.

-Sí estas vestida –sonrió Ron, al ver a Hermione checando si estaba vestida -, solo arréglate.

-Pero, ¿Qué demo…?

-Espera – interrumpió Ron, desapareciendo de ahí.

Segundos después, mientras pensaba que tan sólo había sido una broma de mal gusto, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, dejando ver a un sonriente Ron.

Venía vestido con unos jeans y una playera café que rezaba 'Keep Calm and Carry On'. Para nada venía peinado y con sus azules ojos, brillando. Tenía levantada una mano, enseñando una llave igualita a la que ella tenía en su llavero: la de su casa; y su mano estaba llena de tierra.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo entraste?-Preguntó, sorprendida.

-Fácil, se exactamente que la llave de repuesto está enterrada en la parte izquierda de tu maseta –sonrió.

-¿Se puede saber cómo… _demonios_ lo sabes?

-¿Ya se te ha olvidado la infinidad de veces que he venido a tu casa y se te ha olvidado la llave?

-No se me olvida… - replicó Hermione.

-Bueno, se te pierde… y luego, casualmente la encuentras en tu oficina o dentro de tu casa – sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ronald? Aun sigo enojada contigo…

-Por eso he venido – dijo-. Te recompensaré la cita –sonrió.

-¿Hablaras con Cormac…?

-¿Qué? ¡No! – Exclamó- Tendrás la cita conmigo.

-¿Tendremos una cita? –Preguntó.

-Sí, Hermione – dijo, lentamente-, tendremos una cita…

-¡No tengo problemas de retraso, Ronald! –Exclamó.

-…vamos, arréglate lo más informal que puedas, pero no exageres – sonrió, haciendo caso omiso a Hermione.

-¿A qué hora acepté, Ron?

-Ya vamos progresando – sonrió Ron -, ahora me llamas _Ron. _

-No me has contestado…

- Vamos, Hermione, no quiero que te enojes, por favor – pidió.

-Dame diez minutos, Ron.

-Dije lo más informal que… - pero se calló al ver la mirada de advertencia de Hermione -. Aquí te espero.

Quince minutos después entraban en el coche azul marino, del pelirrojo. Hermione se había puesto lo más informal pero bonito, que pudo. Se puso unos jeans de mezclilla y una playera azul cielo que tenía un 'Look Away', combinaba con los ojos de Ron.

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar? –Preguntó.

-Iremos al cine y luego a comer a un restaurante Mexicano, ahí hacen una tacos, exquisitos, Hermione –dijo.

La castaña asintió. Normalmente, cuando alguien la invitaba a salir y ella preguntaba eso, su acompañante le permitía escoger.

Ron no era así, ni siquiera la había invitado.

-Estás algo callada –dijo Ron -. Se trata de divertirnos, Hermione, sonríe.

-Tengo sueño, te recuerdo que me despertaste.

-Oh, vamos… es muy temprano hasta para ti, Hermione.

Evitó resoplar o contestarle algo. La verdad sí estaba cansada, pero no estaba actuando así por ello. Le intrigaba demasiado esa 'cita' que iba a tener con su pelirrojo _amigo_, que hacía años que había dejado de verlo como un amigo nada más.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, y divertirse al máximo. Total, dudaba que se repitiera la 'cita' con Ron.

…

Llegaron a la plaza unos quince minutos después. Ron se bajó del coche, y Hermione, sabiendo de sobra que no iría y le abriría la puerta, se bajó también.

Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada, afortunadamente las puertas se abrían solas y la cara de Hermione no tuvo que ser azotada por la puerta, que, de seguro, Ron no le abriría.

-¿Qué película veremos, Ron? –Preguntó Hermione.

-Pues… hay unas muy buenas. Está esa que desde hace una semana la están anunciando…

-¿La de terror? –Preguntó. Ron asintió con entusiasmo, Hermione se mordió el labio. Odiaba ese tipo de películas.

Evitó decir algo y esperó a que llegaran hasta el cine, y poder ver la cartelera. Tal vez podía cambiar de opinión.

-¿Y, qué dices? –Preguntó Ron, sonriendo.

Hermione dudo, la foto le daba pavor, de verdad no entendía cómo a Ron le podían gustar ese tipo de cosas. Vio otras películas en la cartelera.

-¿No prefieres una que de risa? –Era una indirecta bastante directa, según ella, porque Ron frunció el ceño, pensativo y luego negó con la cabeza.

-No, esa está muy buena… ¿vamos?

Hermione asintió y caminó hasta la fila, junto al pelirrojo. No pensaba ver la película, estaría con los ojos cerrados la hora y media, que durara.

Ron no se dio cuenta de qué tan desconforme estaba su amiga, hasta que la vio morderse el labio casi hasta hacer sangrar.

-¿Por qué no vas y compras algo de tomar, mientras yo compro los boletos?

Hermione asintió, y caminó lentamente hasta la fila de la dulcería.

Ron sonrió y se acercó a la señorita del mostrador.

-Buenas tardes –saludó.

-Buenas tardes, me da dos boletos para… -dudó, qué película le gustaría a Hermione.

La fila de la dulcería por lo menos estaba más corta que la otra. Llegó rápidamente hasta el mostrador.

-Me da dos refrescos de naranja, por favor –pidió.

-Claro, ¿con hielos o sin hielos? –Preguntó.

-Uno y uno –dijo.

Ella odiaba los hielos en su bebida, y Ron los adoraba. No entendía por qué. En realidad, no entendía muchas cosas que a Ron le fascinaban. Como su obsesión por los Chudley Cannons, si siempre perdían.

-¿Hermione? –Preguntó alguien detrás de ella. Inmediatamente reconoció la voz, y pidió que la tierra la tragara.

-Cormac, hola –sonrió.

La verdad la noche anterior había salido con él para que parara de molestarla… y para darle celos a Ron.

Pero la verdad, es que era insoportable, en parte, agradecía que Ron hubiera llegado y se hubiera sentado con ellos. Sólo así Cormac dejó de hablar sólo de sí mismo, y empezó a coquetear con la acompañante de su amigo.

-¿Cómo estás? –La saludó con un beso en la mejilla, rogó porque Ron no estuviera viéndola.

-Muy bien, gracias…

-Yo estoy bien, también. ¿Con quién vienes? –Preguntó.

-Ron… ya sabes, mi amigo… el de ayer…

-¡Ah, claro! Weasley… cómo olvidarlo –dijo, irónico. Hermione asintió, desconforme.

-¿Y tú? –Preguntó Hermione.

-Con mi primita –Hermione se sorprendió, pero lo disimuló muy bien. Esperaba que fuera con otra muchacha o algo así, no con su prima.

-Oh, muy bien…

-Aquí tiene –murmuró el muchacho. Hermione quiso abrazarlo, y ase quería ir de ahí.

-Muchas gracias –le sonrió al momento que pagaba, se volteó a ver a Cormac y le sonrió con fingida tristeza -. Bueno, me tengo que ir, la película ya va a empezar, Cormac. Me alegró mucho verte, nos vemos otro día.

Cormac le sonrió, se acercó a ella y le depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios. Hermione lo quería patear ya mismo.

Tomó los refrescos y se fue de ahí, al voltear para buscar a Ron, prefirió no haberlo encontrado.

El pelirrojo había visto todo lo que había hecho con Cormac, tampoco es que hubieran hecho mucho, nada más hablar y coquetear. Le molestó mucho más que Hermione no hubiera hecho y nada, y le dejara hacer al rubio ese lo que quisiera.

Evitó hacer una escenita, estaba muy enojado, así que actuaría indiferente, o por lo menos, lo trataría. Claro que la cara de enojado, no se quitó, simplemente, no pudo.

Esperó a que Hermione llegara junto a él, y entraron a la sala del cine, sin decir palabra alguna.

Bueno, Hermione definitivamente no esperaba que Ron fuera a hacer algo así por ella. Sonrió enternecida.

Ron había escogido la película más romántica que había en la cartelera. Seguro había visto qué tan asustada estaba, pensó.

De igual forma, estaba demasiado cursi, pero la intención era lo que contaba y punto.

Volteó a ver a Ron, quien parecía algo incómodo, pero de igual forma, no decía nada, supuso que seguía enojado con ella.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó. Ron asintió sin voltear a verla. Hermione suspiró - ¿Por qué ya no fuimos a ver la película que querías?

-¿Te molesta, acaso? Vi que estabas muy nerviosa, no quería que te diera un ataque después.

Hermione no supo cómo tomárselo. Pero tampoco le gustó el tonito que estaba usando. Las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos, no quería llorar.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Ron al ver que se paraba de su asiento.

-Al servicio, no tardo –dijo. Ron suspiró y supo que había hecho mal.

-Perdóname, Hermione… es que-

-Voy al servicio, no tardo –interrumpió Hermione.

En cuanto Hermione desapareció por completo de la vista de Ron, éste supo qué hacer. La siguió rápidamente. Estaba a punto de entrar al servicio cuando Ron gritó su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó.

-Enserio, perdóname, Hermione. Lamento haberte contestado así, lo siento mucho. No sé qué me pasó, pero es que ese McLaggen me cae bastante mal y…

-Y también Viktor, y el otro día Seamus y Dean… y casi todos, Ron. Sé que eres muy sobreprotector y todo, pero nada más son mis amigos, el día que tenga novio puedas actuar como quieras.

Ron sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho. Él no quería que Hermione tuviera novio… o por lo menos, no uno que no fuera él.

-Ya te pedí perdón, Hermione… enserio que no sé qué hacer, yo soy así y-

-Sé que tú eres así, Ron. Me agradas, te quiero y mucho, pero debes confiar en mí –dijo Hermione.

-Confío en ti, más no en ellos.

-Si no mal recuerdo te pedí en la mañana que me dejaras cometer mis propios errores, Ron.

-Sí –dijo Ron -, con respecto a eso… Puedes venir a llorar en mi hombro cuando quieras, eh. Sólo espero que no lleguemos a ese punto –sonrió.

-Claro que no llegaremos a eso, Ronald. No soy tonta, sé perfectamente en quién fijarme.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó Ron - ¿En quién debes fijarte?

-En alguien que me respete, quiera, proteja y… sea lindo –sonrió.

-¿Y caballero? –Preguntó.

-¿Caballero? –Preguntó Hermione – No necesito a alguien que haga las cosas por mí, gracias, yo puedo hacer las cosas perfectamente por mi sola.

Ron sonrió, tal vez eso era lo único que quería oír. Sabía que Hermione estaría bien, sin importar con quién. Después de todo, lo único que Ron quería era que Hermione fuera feliz sin importar qué.

-Ahora, Ron… si no te importa, enserio tengo que ir al baño –dijo Hermione.

-Oh, sí, claro… perdona –sonrió.

…

La verdad, Hermione nunca antes había probado la comida mexicana, y, realmente, sabía muy bien. Y, por lo que veía, Ron opinaba lo mismo.

-Gracias –dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Ron.

-Pues, por muchas cosas en realidad. Primero que nada, por el cine y la cena, y además… por haberte aparecido ayer.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó - ¿Por qué me agradeces eso? Si no mal recuerdo, estabas muy enojada.

-Sí lo estaba, pero… ya no.

-Aún no entiendo por qué me agradeces, Hermione, recuerda que no todos tenemos un súper cerebro como el tuyo –dijo, picando la frente de Hermione con el dedo.

Hermione suspiró y disimuló una sonrisa.

-La verdad, no volvería a salir con Cormac –confesó Hermione.

-No sabes lo feliz que me pone oír eso, Hermione –sonrió Ron -. Es que... bueno, es… no me cae bien.

-Creo que sólo se quiere a sí mismo –dijo Hermione. Ron asintió, dándole toda la razón.

-¿Crees que sea… del otro bando? –Preguntó.

-¡Oye! –Exclamó Hermione.

-¿Qué? Es que… tal vez le caigas bien y por eso te invitó a salir, no le encuentro otra explicación –rió. Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo, pero ella misma se estaba riendo.

-Dudo mucho que sea 'del otro bando' –dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura? –Preguntó Ron.

-Bueno… besa muy bien, para que sólo le caiga bien, en realidad –dijo Hermione.

Y no mentía, sí, Cormac la había besado antes de que Hermione entrara a su departamento, y sí… no le había disgustado, pero claro que prefería los besos de Ron, aunque sólo fueran en la mejilla.

-Era una broma, Ron –mintió.

-Muy chistosita, ¿no? –Dijo Ron. La verdad, sí le había hecho gracia, pero después al enterarse que se habían besado, todo el chiste se fue.

-Oh, vamos –sonrió Hermione -, no te enojes conmigo. Tú has besado a más personas, y jamás te he dicho nada.

-¿Segura? –Preguntó. Hermione se puso roja, bueno… sí le había reclamado una que otra vez, pero no le armaba escenitas cómo él a ella.

-Yo jamás te he reclamado nada, Ronald –mintió.

-Martes –murmuró Ron. Hermione fulminó a Ron con la mirada.

-Pero eso fue porque la muy… Lavender estaba estorbando mi paso.

-Hermione…, en el pasillo caben muchas personas.

-Aún así –dijo Hermione -, eran horas de trabajo, no podían estar haciendo eso.

Ron rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada más. La verdad, nada más había besado a Lavender para sacarle celos a Hermione, así como lo había hecho con todas las demás.

-Y Krum, McLaggen y compañía sí pueden ir a tu oficina a visitarte y mandarte regalitos, ¿no? –Dijo Ron, irónico.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que tenga amigos, Ronald? –Preguntó Hermione.

-Porque ellos precisamente no quieren tus _amigos_, Hermione –dijo Ron.

Hermione rodó los ojos, y agradeció que el camarero llegara al instante, sino, no se quería ni imaginar en lo que hubiera acabado su pelea.

Comieron lentamente y en silencio. No mencionaron palabra alguna en toda la cena y, cuando llegó la hora de la partida, ambos lo agradecieron silenciosamente. Ron pagó todo, pero Hermione dejó la propina. El pelirrojo no se negó porque aún seguía molesto, pero en otras circunstancias, no lo hubiera aceptado.

Podría no ser un completo caballero con ella, pero tampoco era tan maleducado. Tenía modales, claro, pero Hermione lo sacaba de quicio fácil y constantemente.

Llegando al coche Ron prendió el radio y se pusieron a escuchar canciones que eran dedicadas por otras personas. La mayoría eran pareja, y otros, muy pocos, tenían mucho resentimiento. Ron y Hermione reían en silencio cada vez que pasaba algo así.

De pronto, Hermione se acordó que no tenía nada para desayunar o tomar, tenía planeado ir esa misma tarde al supermercado, pero Ron se presentó.

Ron se dio cuenta de cómo Hermione se mordía el labio, supo que estaba entre preocupada y pensativa.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó. Hermione pegó un pequeño respingo, había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que, por un momento, se olvidó de la presencia de su amigo.

-Sí, no te preocupes…-murmuró.

-No estás bien, ¿necesitas algo, Hermione? –Preguntó - ¿Quieres que me pare?

-¡No! Ronald, es una tontería, cálmate, estoy bien –sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa, entonces? –Preguntó. Hermione de pronto se vio muy avergonzada, Ron levantó las cejas, esperando una respuesta.

-Es que… esta tarde iba a ir al supermercado, porque no hay nada para que coma o beba… pero no importa, ya cené. Mañana puedo desayunar en la cafetería…

-No. No me cuesta nada llevarte –dijo.

-No, ¿estás loco?

-Anda, no importa, Hermione. Aunque sea déjame llevarte a la tienda –pidió. Hermione no se pudo negar al ver su cara. Asintió, algo culpable, y le sonrió.

Se bajó rápidamente a la tienda e intentó agarrar las cosas lo más pronto que pudo.

Ron aprovechó que Hermione no estaba en el coche para hacer una llamada.

Cuando Hermione regresó, Ron guardó su celular apresuradamente. No dijo nada, pero se quedó algo curiosa. Ron le sonrió, y Hermione supo que algo tramaba.

-Gracias, Ron –sonrió Hermione.

-No hay de qué –dijo Ron.

-"_Y aquí va una canción dedicada a Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Ron Weasley… ¡Disfrútala, Hermione! –_dijo el locutor de la estación que escuchaban por la radio.

Hermione volteó a ver a Ron, quien estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Le sonrió tímidamente y arrancó el coche. La canción empezó a sonar segundos después. Hermione se sabía la canción de memoria, era una de sus favoritas, jamás pensó que Ron se la aprendiera o algo así. Aunque, después de cantarla tantas veces, probablemente era algo lógico.

Ambos empezaron a cantar la canción, en silencio. Hermione miraba por la ventana mientras una sonrisa boba aparecía en su cara. Ron miraba al frente, sin dejar de cantar, aunque, de reojo, miraba la reacción de Hermione.

Ambos empezaron a cantar el coro, un poco más fuerte.

"_Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta, _

_Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas. _

_Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego. _

_Te comencé por extrañar,_

_Pero comencé a necesitarte luego…"_

A pesar de estar algo desafinados, siguieron cantando. Ambos sonriendo y riendo de las ridiculeces que hacían.

…

Hermione se bajó del coche, con bolsas en mano y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ron dudó un poco, pero luego bajó del coche y la acompañó.

La castaña le sonrió de nuevo, y es que no podía evitarlo, Ron era simplemente, grandioso.

-Me divertí mucho, Ron, gracias –sonrió.

-Me alegro que te lo hayas pasado bien, Hermione –dijo Ron, inconscientemente, pasó su lengua por sus labios, lo que hizo que Hermione los deseara aún más de lo acostumbrado.

El pelirrojo le besó la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios, hay que decir, y caminó hacia su coche con las manos en los bolsillos.

Hermione sonrió tristemente, de verdad que estaba enamorada de su pelirrojo amigo.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y la empezó a girar lentamente, aún no quería irse, realmente.

-¡Hermione! –Llamó Ron. Hermione volteó rápidamente.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó. Ron estaba muy cerca de ella.

-¿De verdad te molesta tanto que esté _así _con Lavender? –Preguntó.

Hermione rodó los ojos, se volteó y giró la llave completamente.

-No lo digo para molestar, Hermione… voltea, Hermione… Hermione, voltea a verme –pidió Ron.

Hermione, a regañadientes, volteó y lo miró con los labios fruncidos. Ron sonrió, le encantaba hacer rabiar a Hermione, pero no era el momento.

-¿Qué quieres, Ronald? –Preguntó.

La verdad, su nombre completo, no sonaba mal si Hermione lo pronunciaba.

-Un beso –murmuró.

Sin más, se acercó a Hermione, y, al ver que ésta no se movía, la besó.

Suave y dulce y lentamente, en cuanto Hermione hubo salido del shock, y le correspondió, lo hizo más apasionado. La guerra entre sus lenguas, había comenzado.

Se separaron lentamente, sin querer, pero debiendo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó Hermione.

-Un beso –sonrió Ron. Hermione lo golpeó cariñosamente en el brazo.

-Tonto, ¿Por qué me besaste?-Preguntó.

-¿Por qué me devolviste el beso? –Preguntó Ron, astutamente.

Hermione suspiró cansinamente, se dio la vuelta y entró a su casa. Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero el pie de Ron, se lo impidió. Pronto apareció su cara, por el hueco de la puerta, sonriendo.

-Hablaba enserio, Hermione –dijo Ron -. ¿Qué no sabes que dejar alguien así, es de mala educación?

-Oh, por el amor de Dios, Ronald –dijo Hermione -, no me vengas a hablar de educación, por favor.

-Quiero una explicación, Hermione –dijo Ron, acercándose a ella.

-Yo también –dijo Hermione, acercándose a él.

Ron no lo pensó ni un segundo más, y la besó de nuevo. Al carajo las explicaciones, pensó, ya tendrían tiempo para eso más tarde.

Hermione estuvo tentada a para el beso, cuando sintió las manos de Ron en su abdomen, aún sentía la blusa, lo cual era bueno… pero pronto, no la quería más. Total, ya no le importaba mucho que Ron no fuera ningún caballero, ella tampoco era ninguna bruta, ¿verdad?

_**Hola ( : Puede que encuentren algunos errores, lo siento. Es que y ano me dio tiempo de revisarlo y, mi computadora, no me los marca, no sé por qué.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado,**_

_**Un Review no cuesta nada :D**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**MEl**_


End file.
